Kwestia tchórzenia
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Boże Narodzenie i okolice. Przyjmowanie zaproszeń - i zapraszanie. Odwaga i tchórzenie.
1. Chapter 1

Kolejny tekst, zupełnie pozbawiony fabuły i akcji. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Z życzeniami nieustającej weny w Nowym Roku dla wszystkich autorów fanfików!

Klasyfikacja zawyżona ze względu na brzydkie wyrazy. Znaczy, brzydkie jak na moje pisanie... No, brzydkie i już.

Miłego.

KWESTIA TCHÓRZENIA

Śnieg padał.

Renji wystawił twarz do nieba jak mały chłopiec i łapał spadające płatki na język. Tu, w Karakurze, śnieg był nawet rzadziej widywany niż w zaświatach. A zresztą, Seireitei zawsze mogło w okresie świątecznym wykorzystać kidou albo siłą przymusić kapitana Kurotsuchiego do sypnięcia z nieba śnieżynkami metodą Nemu Ex Machina. Oczywiście, to nie było to samo co tutaj. To było całkiem co innego. Tu padał śnieg autentyczny, naturalny, ekologiczny wręcz. Napadał na nos Renjiego, aż się ten nos zrobił czerwony jak jego włosy. Renji przechylił głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu i pozwolił, żeby śnieg napadał mu na rzęsy i powieki.

Normalnie, śnieg padał.

I właściwie co z tego...?

Abarai Renji stanął sobie na jakimś dachu w Karakurze, takim średnio wysokim, z jak najmniejszą liczbą anten telewizyjnych. Do dziś pamiętał awanturę, jaką dowództwo urządziło grupie oficerów, którzy z użyciem gigai urządzili sobie przebieżkę po dachach. A przecież tylko połowie mieszkańców Karakury zablokowali cyfrę plus! Chociaż, podobno niektórzy nieszczęśnicy tygodniami cierpieli na syndrom odstawienia po tym szoku. W każdym razie, miesiąc karnego szorowania sal szpitalnych – co nie ominęło nawet dwóch zaangażowanych w incydent poruczników! – skutecznie nauczyło wszystkich shinigami, że wizytując Karakurę trzeba się jednak trzymać z daleka od anten.

Z antenami czy bez – to miasto było fajnym miejscem na małą wycieczkę.

Abarai Renji zrobił sobie mały spacer po krawędzi dachu. Spojrzał bacznie od wschodniej strony, potem od północnej, a jeszcze i od zachodniej popatrzył. Mniej więcej wszędzie błyskały pod nocnym niebem światełka, za oknami we wnętrzach mieszkań przesuwały się gdzieniegdzie cienie ludzi, dźwigających półmiski. Chrześcijańscy tradycjonaliści w Karakurze, kto by pomyślał? Ale – weźmy takie zupełnie pozbawione chrześcijańskich złudzeń zaświaty. Przecież zgodnie z rozkazami Rady nawet Oddział Dwunasty obchodził Gwiazdkę. Nawet klan Kuchikich urządzał wystawną kolację w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia.

Kapitan Kuchiki i Boże Narodzenie.

Abarai Renji i przeklęte zidiocenie.

Bóg się rodzi, Renji truchleje.

Szlag.

Bóg – to zawsze Bóg, jak by go tam nie usiłowali nazywać. Renji niewiele miał z nim wspólnego i zwykle był z tego rad. Był zwyczajnym shinigami i takie majestaty jak najwyższe boskie istnienie stanowczo przerastały jego ambicje. Swoje dążenia realizował w obrębie własnego otoczenia, trzymał się swojskich zaświatów albo gościnnej Karakury i nie wtrącał się do spraw boga. Zabawne były, owszem, wyobrażenia żyjących ludzi na temat króla wszystkiego. Cóż, ludzie nie mieli go za bezpośredniego sąsiada, inaczej by wiedzieli, że dla spokoju własnej duszy lepiej zająć się swoimi sprawami i nie wtykać nosa w sprawy boga. Abarai Renji trzymał się tej zasady – i dobrze na tym wychodził. Trzeba się jednak było rozprawiać na bieżąco ze sprawami dnia codziennego – a także dnia świątecznego. Z takimi sprawami, jak, dajmy na to, zaproszenie na Wigilię do rezydencji Kuchikich.

Szlag.

Bóg i te inne rzeczy, skomplikowane, ponadnadprzyrodzone, metafizjopsychologiczne – prosta droga do bólu głowy. Ale równie prosto można byłoby tego uniknąć, trzymając się po prostu z daleka od boskich interesów, wypełniając swoje obowiązki i bawiąc się jak należy w czasie wolnym. Renji potarł skronie. Czoło pod chustką bolało go tak, jakby linie tatuażu wżerały mu się w mózg i w sumienie. Szlag. Ból głowy wolałby osiągać przy użyciu kilku bukłaków sake, albo celnie wymierzonego łokcia Ikkaku czy Hisagiego. Niestety, obecnie musiał zmagać się z migreną zupełnie na trzeźwo – z pełną świadomością niezawinionego dopustu bożego. Wszystko przez Boga, oczywiście. I przez kapitana Kuchiki.

Bardziej przez kapitana...

Dowództwo nakazało obchodzić – i całe Seireitei zaczęło obchodzić Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Elementy mikołajowo-choinkowo-szopkowe były całkiem w porządku, a Momo wyglądała przeuroczo, owinięta złoto-czerwoną girlandą zamiast codziennej wersji szpitalnego kaftana. Rangiku z Hisagim nawieszali wszędzie jemioły, a Ikkaku i Yumichika krążyli po oddziałach w przebraniu Śmierci i Miłości, nosząc Yachiru w charakterze Dzieciątka i grożąc, że będą śpiewać. Hojność shinigami w sytuacji takiego zagrożenia okazywała się niewyczerpana.

Spryciarze...

Renji westchnął, węsząc w chłodnym powietrzu Karakury za zapachem jakiegoś ożywienia. Jemioła, choinki i żarty, chociaż i tutaj wszechobecne na wszystkich ulicach i w domach, wydawały się w tej chwili dalekie i nieprawdziwe. Tu, na dachu, nie musiało być żadnego Bożego Narodzenia. Porucznik Renji Abarai mógł się tu kisić w beznadziejności i własnym tchórzostwie, choćby i do skończenia świata. Splunął, obrzydzony sam sobą, ale nie zrobił nawet kroku, żeby wreszcie podjąć jakąś decyzję. Czy ten jeden, jedyny raz nie mógłby być żałosnym tchórzem? Ludzie tak robili nieraz i mogli z tym potem żyć. Naprawdę tak było. Oczywiście, Renji nie był jak inni. Zawsze był dzielniejszy, waleczniejszy, zacieklejszy.

Durny jak ogon pawiana.

Pieprzyć pieprzone męstwo. O, tak. Właśnie tak. Zostać tu, póki Bóg się nie przestanie panoszyć w spokojnym świecie Renjiego i wystawiać go na pośmiewisko. Miną te całe przeklęte Święta, może nikt nie zauważy, że jeden porucznik Gotei okazał się takim tchórzem. Nikomu się nic nie powie. Wszyscy by go wyśmiali, wszyscy. Chłopaki z Jedenastego, Rukia i Ichigo, i Hisagi, i Rangiku, i nawet Kira, który rozumiał rzeczy, do których Renji nie przyznawał się nawet sam przed sobą. Zwłaszcza sam przed sobą. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, jaki jest żałosny... Byłby śmiech, jakiego w Seireitei nie pamiętano. Renji zacisnął pięści, tkwiąc nieruchomo nad rozświetloną Karakurą. Potchórzyć tu sobie jeszcze... Przeczekać...

Szlag.

Chyba tylko ten przeklęty nowonarodzony Bóg wiedział, ile odwagi kosztowałoby Renjiego to tchórzostwo. I ile tchórzostwa kosztowałaby go odwaga.

Szlag.

Wesołego Bożego Narodzenia.

Nie chciał iść. Nie potrafił nie iść. Nie mógł wybrać. I tak, i tak był żałosnym idiotą bez kręgosłupa. Czemu by więc nie zostać po prostu na dachu, póki nie zapomną o nim wszyscy w domu?

_Przyjdź koniecznie, Abarai-fukutaichou. Jesteś moim porucznikiem. Musisz przyjść._

Oczywiście. Przyjść, rozsiąść się w filigranowo-kruchym salonie rezydencji Kuchikich, znowu zgnieść swoim wielkim łapskiem jakąś bezcenną porcelanę, rozedrzeć nonszalancko kilka parawanów, postraszyć wytartym kimonem i krzywo związanym pasem. Oczywiście. Jeść nie tą pałeczką nie z tej czarki, za dużo wypić, za dużo mówić, świetnie się bawić. Cudownie. Oczywiście, Renji nie dbał o te wszystkie żałosne fidrygałki, o te różne cacuszka stołowe, których się nie dało nawet wziąć w dwa palce, o potrawy z ryb, dobieranych według odcienia łusek grzbietowych, o maniery przy stole i kulturalną kurwa konwersację. Naprawdę i autentycznie o to nie dbał – i zawsze czuł się zadowolony i w zgodzie z samym sobą, trzymając się z dala od tych wszystkich spraw. One mogły sobie istnieć i uderzać do głowy różnym zbzikowanym ludziom, a nawet niektórym całkiem sensownym, jak kapitan Ukitake czy Kira-kun.

Albo kapitan Kuchiki.

W każdym razie, Renji nie bronił innym zabawy w „ach, umiem złożyć serwetkę w kanji nieśmiertelności". Niechby się bawili sami z sobą – on miał inne rzeczy do zabawy i to go w pełni satysfakcjonowało. W ten sposób wszystko było jak należy.

_Przyjdź koniecznie, Abarai._

Abarai, duma Gotei. I zakała, ale duma też, no jak nie, jak tak? Nie było bata na porucznika Abaraia. Nie było mocnych na niego. Nie poddawał się, nie rezygnował, nie ustępował, aż dopiero go wynoszono na noszach – i to przywiązanego, bo jeszcze zazwyczaj próbował ostatkiem przytomności walić mieczem. Abarai Renji walczył do końca. Bywał głupcem, był narwańcem, mógł być furiatem – ale nigdy nie był tchórzem.

I bał się iść na przeklętą wigilijną kolację do domu swojego kapitana.

_No przyjdźże, Renji. _Rukia aż podskakiwała z radości, gdy się dowiedziała, że Byakuya zaprosił swojego porucznika. _Musisz przyjść. Nareszcie nie będzie tak drętwo i beznadziejnie. Nii-sama jest kochany, ale kiedy reszta rodziny przychodzi, zaraz robi się okropnie sztywno. Z tobą nigdy nie jest sztywno. Przyjdziesz, prawda?_

Z Renjim nigdy nie bywało sztywno, oczywiście.

Z nim nigdy nie bywało odpowiednio, właściwie, kulturalnie. Oczywiście. Rukii nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że Abarai Renji mógłby się na tej proszonej zakichanej kolacji zachowywać grzecznie, godnie, wykwintnie. Bo nie mógłby i nie umiałby, oczywiście. Ale – nawet jej nie przyszło do głowy. Oczywiście. Przecież Renji – to był Renji. O manierach wiedział tyle, że potrafią w przykry sposób usztywnić tyłek jego kapitana, a więc stanowczo należało ich unikać. A niekiedy nawet zwalczać.

Oczywiście.

Nie miał tam nic do roboty, w tym domu pełnym elegancji, niewzruszonych zasad, gustownych wzorów, lepkiego krętactwa, delikatnych sprzętów, cennych materii i wyważonych gestów. Nie chciał się znaleźć wśród tych fałszywych uśmiechów, zimnych oczu i szeptów pełnych niesmaku. Po co miałby w ogóle iść? Zrobić z siebie pośmiewisko? Pozwolić, żeby kiwali nad nim głowami z politowaniem, żeby szeptali, zadowoleni z siebie, chwiejąc się z godnością na tych swoich poduszkach jak na tronach, żeby aż się pławili w swoim obrzydzeniu? Już to widział – i wystarczyło. Nie należeli do tych samych światów, na całe szczęście. Renji miał swój tron na upiornym grzbiecie węża Zabimaru – i stamtąd rządził, wymiatał, co tylko chcieć. Nie siadał na poduszkach – to dobre miejsce dla pleśni, ale nie dla żołnierza. A tamci sobie mogli krążyć wśród swoich niedotykalnych porcelan jak pieprzone, bezużyteczne duchy. Renji i tamci... On i tamto miejsce... To nie były te same światy - i dobrze. Tak powinno być.

_Przyjdź koniecznie, Abarai-fukutaichou._

SZLAG!

Czemu musiał mu to zrobić? Czemu musiał go zaprosić? Czemu nie mógł tego zostawić tak, jak było? Niech cię diabli, Kuchiki Byakuya! Niech cię wszyscy diabli wezmą!

Renji przysiadł na dachu – a właściwie osunął się na klęczki, z rękami zaciśniętymi w pięści, oczami rozpalonymi złością i wyrzutem. Dlaczego? Czego on od niego chciał? Jeśli Renji przyjdzie na tę przeklętą Wigilię – klan suchej nitki na nim nie zostawi. Choćby nie wiem jak się starał. Zresztą, jeśli będzie się starał, wyjdzie jeszcze gorzej, bo nie dość, że go wyśmieją, będą się nad nim litować. A jeśli się nie będzie starał – obrazi kapitana. Ale czego, na litość, spodziewał się ten przeklęty, niemożebny, nieznośny drań? Chciał się pośmiać z niezgrabności swojego oficera? Miał ją na co dzień i od święta, i zawsze. Zresztą, Kuchiki Byakuya nie miał poczucia humoru, a już na pewno nie aż tak wrednego. No więc – czego chciał? Zmusić Renjiego, żeby udowodnił – także przed sobą samym – że jest tchórzem? Że się boi pieprzonej proszonej kolacji? To mu się udało. To mu się faktycznie udało, psiakrew.

Bo Renji się autentycznie, śmiertelnie bał.

Nieważne, że by go wyśmiali. Wielu go wyśmiewało – niektórzy nawet słusznie. Był dość gruboskórny, żeby to znieść, dość pewny siebie, żeby nie upaść na duchu, nie aż tak niemądry, żeby zupełnie to zignorować. Nieważne było także, że litowaliby się nad nim. Znał to już. Nie, żeby lubił – ale znał. Ludzie byli ludźmi, do pioruna. Renji znał swoje wady, wiele z nich całkiem lubił zresztą. Nie miał złudzeń, że dostrzegając jego niedociągnięcia, wszyscy będą odwracać wzrok i taktownie zmieniać temat. Naiwni w Inuzuri dostawali przytulne groby – a realiści zaciskali zęby i jakoś dawali sobie radę, przebijając się przez tych, którzy im dogryzali, doganiając tych, co się śmieli litować, wyprzedzając wszystkich. Abarai Renji nie musiał tracić czasu na żebranie o szacunek ludzi, których sam nie szanował. Nie obchodziło go, czy go będą nienawidzić, gardzić, opluwać, obśmiewać, ignorować. Nieważne, że kapitan Kuchiki patrzyłby, jak...

I właśnie to było ważne.

To go właśnie obchodziło. To jedno. Kapitan – to był kapitan. To był _jego _kapitan. A Abarai Renji był _jego, tego kapitana_ porucznikiem. Mógłby dla niego umrzeć – ot, tak. Z łatwością. Właściwie, chciałby dla niego umrzeć. Może powinien. Bo przecież nawet nie potrafił się dla niego zbłaźnić!

Szlag.

Czego kapitan chciał, tak naprawdę? Poniżyć go? Cały Renji, cała jego dusza, serce, nawet korzonki płomiennorudych włosów piekły na myśl, że miałby na coś takiego pozwolić. Ludzie nieraz próbowali go poniżać. Wielu by chciało, oczywiście. Ale żaden z nich nie przychodził z miejsca, skąd mógłby naprawdę Renjiego dosięgnąć. Nie z miejsca, z którego mógłby sprawić, żeby Renji w ogóle to jego nieudolne poniżenie poczuł.

Kapitan mógłby to sprawić.

Całkiem łatwo by mógł. I cóż? O to mu chodziło? Tylko o to? Zdarzało się to przecież już ot, tak, mimochodem, niechcąco, choć boleśnie, niezamierzenie, a krzywdząco – tak jakoś. A teraz kapitan... Miałby to zrobić...

Specjalnie?

Po tych wszystkich latach, po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło, przy tym wszystkim, czego Renji nigdy nie powiedział, Kuchiki Byakuya chce go tylko – tylko! – poniżyć i wystawić na pośmiewisko?

Tego jednego Abarai Renji się bał.

Gdyby nie poszedł – może nigdy by się nie dowiedział. Wymyśliłby jakiś wykręt – oczywiście, kapitan zaraz by się domyślił i popatrzyłby, jak to on, oczami pełnymi bezwyrazowości. Bo nawet nie będzie warto dla tego tchórza, porucznika Abaraia, czuć pogardy. Ale może to lepsze niż – niż coś gorszego? Może powinien stchórzyć, zostać tu, przeczekać, rano się zmierzyć z robotą w Oddziale i mieć już zawsze ścianę tego tchórzostwa między swoim siedzeniem a krzesłem kapitana.

I nie poniżyć się.

A gdyby poszedł – udowodniłby, och, jak on by udowodnił, gdzie jego miejsce. Tam, gdzie innych kundli, oczywiście. Tam, gdzie mu zawsze dotąd było dobrze, gdzie umiał wygryźć sobie drogę na sam szczyt, nie udając wyfiokowanego pudelka. Pokazałby, że nie należy wpuszczać psów do szlachetnego domu Kuchikich. Kapitan mógłby się na to napatrzyć i mieć pewność, raz na zawsze, jak bardzo Abarai Renji nie pasuje do jego świata. Jak bardzo daleki jest od jego poziomu.

Daleki.

Lepszy, gorszy, nie o to chodziło. Już nie. Renji właściwie nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek o to chodziło. Bo tak naprawdę już od dawna – od wieków – od zawsze – chciał tylko, żeby się mogli nawzajem dosięgnąć. Tylko tyle.

Zawsze za dużo chciał.

Może rzeczywiście za dużo sobie wyobrażał. Może powinien się zadowolić tym, co miał. Zresztą, na co narzekał? Był świetnym facetem, miał mnóstwo przyjaciół, był znakomitym oficerem, pewnym siebie mężczyzną i geniuszem w wymigiwaniu się od roboty papierkowej. Czegóż chcieć więcej? Zawsze mu zresztą było dobrze z samym sobą. Byłoby nawet lepiej, gdyby ograniczył się do realniejszych marzeń. Wszystko mu się przecież udawało – wszyściutko. Tyle osiągnął w świecie elity shinigami, chociaż był tylko sierotą z Inuzuri. O, proszę, nawet jego nieskazitelny, wspaniały kapitan go docenia – zaprosił go na Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia w swoim domu. Porucznik Abarai powinien się cieszyć z tego, co ma.

Nie potrafił.

Chciał więcej – i bał się, że już zawsze będzie mniej. Chciał, musiał spróbować! Kuchiki Byakuya zapraszał na tę przeklętą kolację jak do walki na śmierć i życie – a Abarai Renji chciał podjąć wyzwanie. Bo może mogą się spotkać na wspólnym gruncie.

A może nie mogą?

Nie chciał, nie mógł ryzykować! Do tej pory było wystarczająco nieznośnie: nadzieja, zniechęcenie, ambicja, rezygnacja, mętlik w głowie. Ale gdyby się okazało, że to wszystko na nic? Że nie da się nawet dotknąć tego zakutego w porcelanę, księżycowego łba?

Abarai Renji nie chciał z tym żyć.

I co teraz? Coraz zimniej się robiło, światła na ulicach przygasały, a w oknach domów złociły się świece. Renji oparł dłonie na dachu. Nie mógł tu zapuścić korzeni. Oczywiście. Szlag.

Powietrze zgęstniało leciusieńko, jakby mróz się zbierał w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Abarai zmarszczył czoło, kiedy zimne igiełki zapiekły go w policzki. Coś się pojawiło, coś znikło, coś szczypnęło w szyję. Zimno było cholernie.

Szlag.

Pójdzie, oczywiście. Nie dlatego, że był aż tak dzielny i nieugięty. Śmiechu warte. Gdyby był dość odważny, wytrzymałby kolejne dni, miesiące, lata wzajemnych podchodów, nie narażając na zniszczenie swoich iluzji. Ale widać miał dość odwagi tylko na jeden raz – i będzie musiał jednak z tym żyć. Pójdzie więc na tę przeklętą kolację i będzie po prostu sobą. A jeśli to nie wystarczy – to do diabła ze wszystkim.

Do diabła z nic nieznaczącym, żałosnym Abaraiem Renjim.

Kiedy do tego doszło? Miejsce w Piątym, stopień oficerski w Jedenastym, odznaka porucznika w Szóstym, bankai. Za parę miesięcy – nie kryli tego przed nim – jeśli tylko świat nie upadnie, będzie kapitańskie haori. Świat u stóp. I nic to wszystko nie było warte, jeśli nie okazał temu swojej aprobaty przeklęty Kuchiki Byakuya.

Zimno. Nieprzyjemnie.

Co on u diabła robi na dachu w cholernej Karakurze? Kto wymyślił, że to ma być fajne miejsce do spędzenia wieczoru? Powietrze smakowało stęchłym zimnem, narożniki domów nie chroniły przed wiatrem, dach był obojętny i niegościnny. Renji dość miał tego miejsca, które wcale nie wydawało się żadną przyjemną pieprzoną przystanią. Dość tego myślenia i tych własnych, poplątanych pseudo-rozważań. Renji zresztą dość miał również siebie samego i swoich rozmemłanych – tfu! – uczuć. Pójdzie na kolację wigilijną i nawet zaniesie prezenty. Kupił różowego króliczka dla Rukii i Wodza Wodorostów dla kapitana. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. A jeśli nie...

Będzie cholernie, cholernie źle. Będzie podle.

Ale już nigdy, nigdy nie będzie mogło być gorzej.

*#*

Szron na dachu zatrzeszczał, kiedy Renji wstawał. Naprawdę było tu nieprzyjemnie. Zimno – i takie tam. Niebo się zaciemniło jakoś zupełnie znienacka, jakby się samo w sobie zapadło.

Hm...?

Hm. Renji zmarszczył brwi, poderwał głowę, opuścił... Hm. Coś – jakiś nie-mróz i nie-wiatr – smagnęło go po rzęsach, aż zabolało gdzieś w środku. Niebo zapadło się jeszcze bardziej, wystraszone. Abarai stanął na baczność sam przed sobą. Właściwy porządek świata wyjrzał chmurami zza nieba i zmroczniał Renjiemu w oczy. Porucznik potarł palce, przymknął oczy, nagle wyzbyty wszystkich zmartwień, pijany nieskomplikowanym, narkotycznym szczęściem pięknej chwili.

Hollow.

Zgrzytnięcie w powietrzu – nie takie, które się rozlega i wdziera w nocne koszmary. To zgrzytnięcie ani się nie rozległo, ani nie odbiło echem – zaistniało po prostu, zaznaczając swoją obecność i stawiając dęba włosy na karku łowcy upiorów. Boże Narodzenie poszło precz – Abarai Renji węszył zdobycz.

Hollow.

Jak dobrze.

Tego mu właśnie było trzeba, a nie rozterek, rozważań, postanowień. Skoczyć na głowę w wir zdarzeń, bez żadnych zmartwień, myśli i uczuć. Choć do mnie, upiorze. Upijemy się dziś w trupa. Ja tobą, a ty mną.

Zimno w powietrzu uciekało w przerażeniu przed aurą hollowa. Księżyc zamknął oczy na wszystko, co mogło wstrząsnąć spokojem nocy. Chaotyczne reiatsu upiora już gryzło -boleśnie, dobitnie i oszałamiająco, aż się o niczym innym nie dało myśleć.

Jak dobrze.

Renji przytrzymał miecz palcami, czekając do ostatniej chwili z rozwinięciem shikai. Już w ogóle nie było ważne, gdzie stoi i co mu marznie. Był hollow – i był shinigami. Naturalny porządek świata w najlepszym wydaniu.

Idealny sposób na podniesienie samooceny.

To musiała być niezła sztuka. Jego aura kładła się na całej okolicy, aż mrowiło w palcach. Aż dziw, że Kurosaki jeszcze nie wybiegł na dach. Cóż on robi, kolędy śpiewa i Hollowa nie usłyszał? A to ci dyżurny shinigami miasta... Na szczęście – Renji był na miejscu. Mógł się jeszcze przez chwilę rozkoszować reiatsu wroga, bez wyrzutów sumienia, że odwleka nieuniknione.

Jak dobrze.

Cholerne reiatsu cholernego wroga cholernie napieprzało pod ciemieniem. Renji zmarszczył brwi. Naprawdę, jakiś spory okaz. Skądże się toto wykluło w samą Wigilię? I gdzie u licha był Kurosaki? Nawet taka ślepa komenda jak on już dawno poczułby to parcie. Niezłe było. Aż za dobre...? Oczywiście, dla Abaraia w sam raz, nigdy dość. Ale takie rozmiary reiatsu nieczęsto się spotykało tak ot, na byle dachu.

Hm.

Już, już prawie. Już podchodził. Ichigo, trzymaj się z daleka. Śpiewaj sobie kolędy, otwieraj prezenty. Abarai Renji zrobi co trzeba. O, teraz. Półobrót, lewa stopa na palcach, prawe kolano przygięte, miecz wycelowany w powietrze, Zabimaru, ty leniwy małpiszonie, ruszże się...

Cisza.

Renji przystanął, napięte ramiona, błysk w oku, biodro wypięte do kolejnego półobrotu.

Cisza.

Powoli – pomaleńku opadł miecz, ręka, stopa stuknęła w dach. Renji przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że po podbródku pociekła krew. A potem przygryzł ją jeszcze trochę.

- SZLAG! RZEWNA KURWA MAĆ! SZLAG!

Cisza, szuranie po krawędziach dachów. Gdzieś w nieodległym cieniu wzruszenie ramion, puste spojrzenie, schylony kark.

- Nawzajem Wesołych Świąt...

*#*

Tak się rozczarował, że miał ochotę wyć. Chyba zresztą zawył nawet, a już na pewno łupnął w jakąś część komina. Bezantenową.

Szkoda.

Rozwaliłby antenę. Rozwaliłby coś. Rozwaliłby ten pieprzony świat. Rozwaliłby tego przeklętego, wyszczerzonego upiora! Powinien zresztą. Chciał. Abarai-fukutaichou tak bardzo tego w tym momencie potrzebował, że rzucił się, przygwoździł tamtego do ściany i zacisnął ręce na jego gardle. Gołymi rękami, jak pierwszy lepszy ziemski kretyn. Zabawne. Cholernie zabawne. Może był pierwszym zaświatowym kretynem? W każdym razie, Renji rozczarował się tak bardzo, że miał ochotę wyrzygać na dach całą swoją frustrację. Ale może lepiej będzie zakatować Grimmjowa Jaggerjacqueza?

Turkusowoniebieskie oczy patrzyły na Renjiego spod półprzymkniętych powiek – śnieg przepływał obok obojętnie i sprawiał, że te oczy wydawały się zupełnie zwyczajne i szare.

- Zabij.

Tak!

Przeklęty Hollow. Znaczy, wcale nie Hollow. I to był właśnie pech. Hollowa mógłby Renji w chwale i radości wybielić do nagich kości, czekających na swoją kolejkę w kręgu reinkarnacji. A zaprzyjaźnionego Espadę na etapie reintegracji ze społeczeństwem – nie należało.

Szlag.

Przeklęty Espada. Podobno czasem mruczał jak syty tygrys, jeśli wierzyć Kurosakiemu. Ale to, co teraz...

- Zabij.

Sukinkot, chyba bardzo chciał zaskamlać. Wyszło takie w miarę proszące miauknięcie, ale mało przekonywujące. Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez nie skamlał, choćby nawet chciał. A mając palce Abaraia na gardle, aż się spinał na grzbiecie, ręce kulił w pięści i tylko siłą woli rozluźniał. Ale bardzo się starał zaskamlać.

- Zabij!

Renji odepchnął go, aż Espada z szorstkim trzaśnięciem odbił się barkiem od ściany. Poleciał bezwładnie na kolana, nawet nie próbował się podeprzeć, uszy spuścił, tylko palce się znów odruchowo zakrzywiały do walki.

I prostowały.

Renji miał to w nosie. Przeklęty Jaggerjacquez. Shinigami rąbnął pięścią w ścianę, potem głową, aż huknęło, tuż nad klęczącym na dachu Espadą. Aż z przeciętej skóry pod okiem pociekła strużka krwi, aż zabolało.

Szlag.

Porucznik Abarai walnął głową w mur jeszcze raz, żeby się upewnić, że bez żadnych wątpliwości jest pierwszym kretynem Seireitei. Usiadł na dachu przechylony do tyłu, oparty o komin. Patrzył na padający śnieg - jeszcze trochę, jeszcze przez chwilę usiłował udawać, że jest szalenie zajęty regulaminowym zadaniem oficera shinigami. Że jeszcze nie trzeba podejmować decyzji. Że jest tu Hollow i trzeba mieć na niego oko.

Udawał, aż się zakrztusił śniegiem.

Grimmjow przypatrywał mu się ospale, w którymś momencie zmarszczył brwi i wystawił język na padające płatki. Posmakował, wypluł. Wzruszył ramionami. A Renji wciąż i nadal miał ochotę walnąć pięścią – albo ciąć mieczem – w tę jego wkurzającą gębę. Niechby Kurosaki już przyszedł i zabrał swojego kocura precz, bo za chwilę będzie go miał w kawałkach. Oczywiście, razem z kawałkami Abaraia – w takim starciu obie strony miałyby równe szanse. W każdym razie, lepiej, żeby cholerny Ichigo już tu przywlókł tyłek i...

Gdzie się, do pioruna, podziewał Ichigo?

- Kretyn – podsumował obojętnie Grimmjow. – Mówiłem, żebyś zabił. Dobrze by to zrobiło nam obu.

A to akurat było naprawdę zabawne. Renji zaczął się śmiać tak, że aż łzy mu ciekły z oczu i przymarzały do końcówek włosów. Śmiał się, aż się trząsł ze śmiechu, klaskał w dach.

Zabawne.

Grimmjow był już w połowie drogi do następnego dachu, kiedy Abarai trochę się pozbierał. Espada szedł z rękami głęboko wbitymi w kieszenie, z ramionami i plecami wyprostowanymi – i tak napiętymi, że kolejna porcja śniegu mogłaby całą tę postać strzaskać w proch. Łokcie opalone - nie na miejscu w atmosferze Świąt. Stopy sztywne. Przeklęty Espada. Renji już się nie śmiał, naprawdę nie. Ale cudze problemy nic a nic go dzisiaj nie obchodziły. Zresztą, Kurosaki zajmie się tym cudakiem. To była jego robota, nieprawda? Abarai patrzył wrogo, jak szerokie nogawki Grimmjowa zmiatają śnieg na boki. To też było denerwujące. Cholernie denerwujące. A cholernie zdenerwowany shinigami nie powinien przecież podejmować ważnych bożonarodzeniowych postanowień?

Nieprawda?

Uczepił się swojego zdenerwowania tak, że aż komin stęknął, gdy Renji zrywał się na nogi.

- Chodź się bić, skoro ci tak śpieszno umrzeć!

Ach, jakie to piękne. Jakie to proste. Rzucić się, bić, walić, przyjmować ciosy i oddawać, kopać i gryźć, aż Wigilii nie będzie. Jakie to proste i piękne.

Grimmjow spojrzał przez ramię.

- W Wigilię?

Cisza.

Abarai-fukutaichou tylko zagryzł wargę. Ale za to mocno.

- _Shakkahou._

Przeklęty Kuchiki Byakuya powinien był to zobaczyć. Kula była kulista jak należy, czerwona jak serce diabła i trafiła idealnie do celu. Małe cacuszko, jak bańka na choince. Normalnie cud. Renji postał chwilę z palcami lekko swędzącymi po emanacji hadou i przypatrywał się, jak Espadzie palą się kuse rękawy.

Sukinsyn ani się nie odsunął.

Nie odsunął się, nie uchylił, nie zablokował ataku. Nie odpowiedział ciśnięciem cero. Przekrzywiał głowę, jakby chciał sobie jeszcze upalić policzki. Jeszcze czego. Renji podszedł, szarpnięciem za ramię przewrócił Grimmjowa na dach, kilkoma smagnięciami przygasił płomienie i zgarnąwszy śniegu w dłoń, przetarł Espadzie twarz. A potem zostawił go tak, wymiętego bez sensu, i poszedł sobie, nie patrząc.

Wcale nie patrząc.

- Idź się wypłacz Kurosakiemu – mruknął przez ramię.

To musiało być niebywale zabawne...?

Grimmjow śmiał się, aż zatrząsł się dach. Aż niebo się schyliło, żeby też popatrzeć. Śmiech odbijał się od ścian jak ślepe ciosy zdesperowanych pięści. Grimmjow śmiał się – całkiem niegrimmjowowo. I niewigilijnie. Śmiał się tak, że Renji, który miał naprawdę dość własnych problemów, zawrócił, podszedł i wbił mu ten śmiech do gardła knykciami. Espada zakrztusił się, rozkaszlał, uspokoił. Uśmiechnął się nawet – zupełnie niewigilijnie.

- Przyjdzie Ichigo i ci skopie szczękę...? – mruknął Renji. Nawet jako pretekst do zwlekania, nieswój Espada drażnił nadwerężone nerwy porucznika. U Kuchikich przynajmniej dadzą dobrze zjeść, o. Czemu o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał? Ostatni posiłek będzie z klasą.

- Przyjdzie Ichigo i ci skopie wszystko – powtórzył pewniej, tonem ostatecznego pożegnania. A Grimmjow, leżąc na plecach, ani nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby wzruszyć ramionami.

- On nie przyjdzie.

Cisza.

Właściwie, dlaczego Kurosaki nie przyszedł?

Właściwie, czy to było ważne?

Inne rzeczy były ważne. Kuchiki-taichou był ważny. Znaczy, no, istotny był, jak to dowódca Oddziału dla każdego członka Oddziału. Więc i dla Renjiego był istotny, oczywiście. Ale poza tym wszystkim – był ważny, szlag. Gdyby nie to, Abarai-fukutaichou nie łamał by sobie głowy przez pół dnia nad wyborem między pójściem a nie-pójściem na uroczystą kolację. Wieczerzę, o. Tak to się chyba nazywało u chrześcijan? Wieczerza, psiakrew. Cóż – była ważna. Pieprzyć Kurosakiego, którego nie było. Pieprzyć Grimmjowa, tkwiącego w kącie przy kominie jak kłąb białych szmat. Jeśli Renji miał być w zgodzie z samym sobą, musiał iść i zmierzyć się z pieprzonym bożonarodzeniowym wyzwaniem. Dość odwlekania i podziwiania widoku na pieprzony padający śnieg.

Pieprzenie.

Obciągnął rękawy, wetknął pod chustkę nasiąknięty śniegiem kosmyk włosów. Zatknął kciuki za pas, jeszcze chwilę pogapił się na przeklęty śnieg. Kolacje w domu Kuchikich zawsze były niebywałe – wiele warto było dla nich znosić, oj, wiele. Zresztą, od początku wiedział, że pójdzie. Po co te głupoty mu były? Pójdzie i już. A teraz - Abarai Renji musiał pozostać w zgodzie z samym sobą, choćby nie wiem co. Przeszedł tych kilka kroków, usiadł na dachu, podparty jedną ręką. Drugą szturchnął Espadę prosto w przedziurawiony żołądek.

- Nie mam całej nocy, więc wyrzuć to z siebie szybko. Co do pioruna się stało?

*#*

- Kurrrosaki.

- No, on. Ichigo. Tak mu na imię.

- Kurrrosaki.

- Możesz o nim nawet mówić „moja truskaweczka", byle nie przy mnie. Co jest grane? Buchasz reiatsu po mieście, a on co, pierogi klei?

- On nie przyjdzie.

- Bo co? Ma urlop?

- Kurrrosaki nie bierze urlopów. Wystarczy, że Hollow na niego kiwnie palcem, a nawet z egzaminu z gramatyki wyleci jak cero zza krzaka.

- No, to co jest grane? Czemu tu jeszcze nie przyleciał zgarnąć cię z dachu?

- Nie jestem Hollowem.

- Oj tam, oj tam. Rodzinne podobieństwo widać.

- Zabawny dziś jesteś, Shinigami. Zabawny jak dupa menosa.

- One mają?

- Nie wiedziałeś?

- Zwykle rozcinam je od góry.

- Nie wiesz, co tracisz.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć!

- To idź do diabła. Czemu nade mną wisisz, skoro nie chcesz mnie zabić, ani nic?

- Czemu nie chcesz się bić, skoro chcesz umrzeć? Czemu cię Ichigo nie ubił jeszcze?

- Jest Boże Narodzenie.

- Zauważyłem, durnoto! Co to niby ma do rzeczy? A jeżeli ma, to czemu się włóczysz po mieście, zamiast gdzieś, no, spędzać Wigilię? Co sobie Kurosaki myśli... Eee... Co on właściwie... emmm... Boże Narodzenie...?

- O, proszę. Shinigami kojarzy fakty. Normalnie powinni cię awansować.

- Chrzań się. Znaczy, jest Boże Narodzenie i Ichigo...?

- Kurrrosaki , jak wszyscy grzeczni chłopcy, spędza Święta z rodziną, nosi rogi renifera, pomaga siostrom założyć aniołka na choinkę i sieka kapustę pod karpia. Bo Kurrrosaki to taki grzeczny chłopiec jest.

- A...

- A tutaj nie przyjdzie, bo się boi.

- A. Ichigo. Boi się. !

- Nie rżyj jak pawian, Shinigami. Kurrrosaki się boi. Mnie się boi.

- Ha, ha... haaa... ale...

- To tyle. Koniec, kropka.

- Ale, to znaczy, czy wy... Czy on... Wy, tego... Już nie...? I, tego... Co wy?

- My nic. Znaczy, to, co zawsze, to tak. Wystarczy, że kiwnę zza krzaka, ha haaaa. Bardzo zabawne. Za krzakiem to wszystko można. Za krzakiem to Kurrrosaki wszystko może. A teraz jest zima, krzaków nie ma, a Kurrrosaki stchórzył.

- Więc wy... Więc on... Znaczy, wypluj to, sukinsynu, Ichigo nie jest cykorem!

- Nie, skąd-że-by. Skąąądże. Bo Kurosaki Ichigo to taki dzielny chłop jest. A Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez jest Hollowem.

- Nie mówiłem, że jesteś Hollowem, tylko, że podobny jesteś...

- Jasne. Jak dupa Hollowa do dupy Arrankara, co za różnica dla Shinigamich. I tak rozcina się od góry. Więc on dzielny, a ja Hollow. Dzielni ludzie nie zapraszają Hollowów na Boże Narodzenie. Bo co sobie rodzina pomyśli?

- Że to Holloween...?

- Chyba już mówiłem, że jesteś cholernie zabawny...?

- Przepraszam.

- A przepraszaj.

- Przepraszam, no szlag by to. Ale... Ty serio mówisz? Ichigo cię wystawił do wiatru?

- Eee, no skąd, co ty gadasz, Shinigami. Przecież już ustaliliśmy, że to wzór cnót? Gdzież by kogoś wystawił do wiatru w Boże Narodzenie. No, chyba, że jakiegoś Hollowa. Hollowy nie powinny oczekiwać, że Kurrrosaki będzie się nimi zajmować w Boże Narodzenie.

- Na pewno nie miał na myśli nic złego...?

- A szkoda, kurwa jego! Szkoda! Bo ja nie mam nic przeciwko, jak Kurrrosaki ma złe myśli! W ogóle nic przeciwko temu nie mam! Tylko że jak przychodzi co do czego, to Kurrrosaki myśli tylko, żeby nie poplamić obrusa, bo się Yuzu rozpłacze. Kurrrrosaki, Kurrrrosaki, Kurrrrosaki. Jaki to wszystko ma sens?

- Się porobiło...

- Mnie to mówisz? Szlag! Szlag by to wszystko! I szlag ciebie! Nie waż się nade mną użalać! Widzę, co sobie myślisz! Nikt się nie będzie nade mną użalał! Szlag!

- A już chciałem cię zaprosić na Wigilię, ale tak, to się wypchaj!

- A bo co, łazisz smętnie po mieście i szukasz naiwnego, który z tobą rybę podzieli? Sam się wypchaj swoją cuchnącą rybą!

- Chrzań się, kretynie! Będę jadł najlepszą rybę w Seireitei! Mój kapitan zaprosił mnie na kolację!

- Eeee... Co?

- Kolacja, Jaggerjacquez. W domu mojego kapitana. I ja tam idę. A ty zostajesz na dachu.

- Twój kapitan, to ta oprawiona w porcelanę królewna, do której Ulquiorra robi słodkie oczy? Auuuuuć! Kretynie, czekaj tylko, niech wstanę! Musiałeś tam akurat kopnąć?

- Nikt prócz kapitana Zarakiego nie nazywa kapitana Kuchikiego królewną. Wolałbyś, żeby Zaraki cię kopnął? Lepiej to wypluj, szmaciarzu.

- Aleś wrażliwy, ho-ho... Shinigami w lśniącej zbroi. Obrońca krzywdzonych królewien. Niech cię szlag!

- Bo co? Nic ci nie zmiażdżyłem nieodwracalnie...

- Porcelanowy królewicz zaprasza durną małpę na kolację wigilijną. Do swojego porcelanowego domu z porcelanowym czajnikiem. Ulquiorra tydzień o tym czajniku ględził. Porcelanowy królewicz. On. Ciebie. Zaprosił.

- I co?

- Nic, sukinsynu! Nic! Idź sobie do swojego porcelanowego pałacu! Mówiłem, żebyś się nie użalał nade mną, ale jak chciałeś mnie dobić, mogłeś chociaż miecz wyciągnąć!

- Ej no, Grimmjow, rusz tę słynną dupę. Nie będziesz tak leżał.

- A będę.

- Mogę cię zabrać do Kuchikich.

- Ciebie zapraszali, to idź. Chyba, że wolisz ze mną śpiewać kolędy na dachu?

- Wolę jeść karpia Kuchikich. Poważnie mówię, chodź stąd.

- Nie chcę. Wypchaj się. Chrzań się. Dziękuję. Nie chcę.

- W sumie to... Rozumiem.

- To przestań! Nie lituj się nade mną! Nie rozumiej mnie! Nie oddychaj mi nad głową!

- Chcesz, to pójdę i skopię mu tyłek.

- Sam mu dokopię. I nie poprzestanę na tyłku.

- No, to mi się podoba! Idź! Już!

- Nie pójdę, póki mnie nie zaprosi.

- Na skopanie...?

- Na cokolwiek.

- W sumie to... Rozumiem.

- Shinigami, ja już cię mam dość. Po cholerę ty mnie rozumiesz? Masz Wigilię w domu, karpie doprawione porcelaną, dadzą ci prezent! Z wstążeczką!

- Módlmy się, żeby to nie był kolejny królik...

- Ale króliki są dobre? Z frytkami, z sosem...

- Pluszowe, Hollołoto! Rukia mi co roku daje prezent. Coraz trudniej się tłumaczyć przed chłopakami, czemu z mojej szafy wypada czasem pluton królików.

- Kurrrosaki ma takich kilka w szafie. Bywałem w jego szafie. Wygodne te króliki, lepiej się na nich leży niż na gaciach Kurrrosakiego.

- No chyba.

- Nigdy nie dostałem królika.

- Gdybyś poszedł ze mną do Kuchikich, mógłbyś nawet dostać Wodza Wodorostów.

- Co ty bredzisz?

- Nie pytaj. Są rzeczy, których nie chcesz wiedzieć.

- Dobra, dobra... Spadaj już. Spóźnisz się, czy coś.

- Zawsze się spóźniam.

- Spóźnisz się, i cały ubłocony wpadniesz.

- Wielkie mi rzeczy.

- A on cię i tak zaprosił.

- No.

- Spadaj.

- Słuchaj, może to jakaś pomyłka. Ichigo nie jest taki.

- Nie? To co ja tu robię?

- Może... Emmm... Może się nie domyślił, że chciałbyś być... Przedstawiony rodzinie?

- Zazwyczaj nie ma problemów z domyśleniem się, czego chcę. Żadnych problemów z tym nie ma. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Wielki Kurosaki Ichigo boi się mnie. Haaaa. Rządzę.

- Ej no, nie przesadzaj, może...

- Robiliśmy rano zakupy. Tego się nie wstydził. Jeszcze. Kupiliśmy kapustę. Trochę się nią rzucaliśmy w parku. Potem musieliśmy kupić nową. To była ładna kapusta. U nas w Hueco Mundo takich nie było.

- Eeee...

- Pożegnał się szybciutko, jak doszliśmy do skrzyżowania. Oj, jak szybciutko. Cmoknął mnie w policzek tak prędko, że trafił w ucho. I tak uciekał z tą kapustą, że się mało nie pośliznął, żebym tylko nie zdążył zapytać, czy mu nie pomóc z siekaniem.

- Do cholery, wszystko to jakoś nie tak. Przecież jego ojciec ciebie zna! I lubi!

- Jego ojciec lubi... dziwne rzeczy.

- I za to go lubimy.

- No...

- Dajże spokój, kretynie! Lubi cię, małe też cię lubią! Rodzina Ichigo cię uwielbia!

- Może by mnie nie lubili, gdyby mnie musieli lubić na rodzinnej Wigilii? Jestem pieprzonym Hollowem, Shinigami. A oni są rodziną. Nie moją.

- Ichigo jest twoją rodziną!

- Widocznie ja nie jestem jego rodziną. Idź sobie wreszcie. Przegapisz Gwiazdkę.

- Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag. Wstawaj, idziesz ze mną.

- Daruj sobie, Shinigami. Lubię cię nawet, ty mnie nawet lubisz, dużo ludzi mnie lubi. Poprosiłeś, obu nam teraz miło. Możesz sobie iść.

- Wstawaj, durnoto. Prześpisz się w Jedenastym, albo obalisz parę bukłaków z Hisagim, biedaczek się dał wrobić w wartę przy kwaterach dowództwa. Zbieraj się.

- Shinigami, pomyśl. Jaki to niby ma mieć sens?

- Jak życie jest bez sensu, to trzeba się ratować tym, co pod ręką. Naprawdę chcesz, się ratować kominem? Chcesz, żeby Ichigo cię tak rano znalazł?

- ... No to już pójdę chyba...

- No.

- Ale żebyś sobie nie myślał, że się pozwalam nade mną użalać!

- A kto by się chciał użalać nad takim kretynem? Robię tylko swoją robotę! Oczyszczam miasto z Hollowów!

- Szkoda, że nie wszystkich tak obchodzą Hollowy jak ciebie.

- Chodź, Jaggerjacquez. Eeee... Spokojnych Świąt.

- Smacznego karpia, kapitański pupilku. Auuuuuuć!

- Hollowy nisko latają. Będzie deszcz...

*#*

- GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Dzika porcja energii trafiła precyzyjnie w miejsce, gdzie unosiły się najgęstsze pozostałości niebieskawej aury Arrankara. Ichigo zeskoczył na dach z ogniem w oczach i mieczem w garści.

Pusto.

Przeklęty kocur nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać. A, zresztą, niech spada na drzewo. Nikt nie powie, że Ichigo nie próbował go zaprosić na Wigilię. Zresztą, dach jeszcze dymił po tej próbie zaproszenia, o. Nie jego wina, że zakichany Grimmjow podkulił ogon i gdzieś się zmył. Kocia primadonna. Od początku miał przecież zamiar go zaprosić, gdyby Espada poczekał grzecznie, aż Ichigo posieka kapustę i załatwi wszystko co trzeba...

_Wiesz dobrze, łamago, że Hollowów nie należy odkładać na deser. To danie główne._

Ichigo zamknął oczy, przez które jego własny diabeł śmiał się z jego nieszczęścia.

_Sam jesteś sobie winien. I jak on już nie wróci, to też będzie twoja wina._

Ichigo prychnął z wyższością. Nie wróci? Grimmjow zawsze wracał.

_On nie jest mną, Kurosaki. Może żyć bez ciebie. Są inni, co go lubią. _

Ichigo wbił sobie paznokcie w dłoń, jak zawsze zapominając, że jego samego zawsze boli bardziej niż przeklętego upiora w jego głowie.

_Nie ma kici, sam się musisz drapać...? Wiesz, że mam rację. To wszystko twoja wina. I co teraz? Możesz bez niego żyć?_

Szlag! Czemu z Bożym Narodzeniem zawsze musi być tyle problemów? Przecież to tylko parę dni, dni jak każde inne! Po co mu było to wszystko? Przeklęty Grimmjow i jego fochy!

_Przeklinaj sobie, łamago. Uciekaj, przeklinaj, łamagom to dobrze wychodzi. Żaden Espada nie będzie szanował tchórza. JA nie będę szanował tchórza. Znaczy, że nawet sam siebie nie szanujesz, śmieciu. Wesołych Świąt._

Ichigo schował miecz, otulił się mocniej płaszczem, zagryzł zęby. Nie potrzebował tego wszystkiego, nie potrzebował przeklętej schizofrenii, nie potrzebował pieprzonego Grimmjowa. Było Boże Narodzenie, miał przecież rodzinę, karpia na stole, aniołka na choince!

_Lili Lili laj... Idź do domu, idź. Masz czyste sumienie, prawda? Czyściutkie jak wybielacz. No uciekaj już! Łatwiej się schować za plecami tatusia, niż wypić co nawarzyłeś. Idź, powiedz rodzinie, że nie przyprowadzisz nikogo na Wigilię. Pochwal się tatusiowi. Nie potrzebujemy nikogo! Mamy siebie nawzajem! _

A niechby tak zdechł?

_Sam zdychaj, tchórzu. Wolałbym być jego Hollowem. Byłoby nas dwóch... _

O nie, nie. Nie będzie łaził po nocy i szukał Grimmjowa nie wiadomo gdzie. Ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

_Jasne. Nie przyprowadzać do domu, nie szukać, nie dbać. Przynajmniej jasno stawiasz sprawy. Komu potrzebny Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez?_

No właśnie, komu?

Chodził po dachach, aż się schlapał marznącym błotem po kolana. Miotał energią na ślepo i bił się pięścią po skroniach, żeby uciszyć upiorny śmiech. Błąkał się, aż ojciec przybiegł za nim w przywróconym na chwilę do łask haori i z ulgą zaciągnął do domu, zadowolony, do przerażonych dziewczynek. A Ichigo tak się starał do niczego nie przyznać, że udało mu się obrazić nawet Yuzu.

Wesołych Świąt.

Grimmjow się nie pokazał ani tego dnia, ani nazajutrz, ani-ani. A upiór śmiał się i kpił, że nawet Hollowy lepiej sobie radzą z takimi rzeczami.

Szlag.

*#*

Aż do północy Renji nie stłukł zastawy, nie utopił rękawów w sosie, nie wypluł ości na dywan. Nie był zupełnym imbecylem, naprawdę. Jeśli się zachowywał jak cham – to tylko z premedytacją i w przekonaniu, że nie warto się wysilać. A kiedy było warto – wtedy się starał.

Nawet wstążeczkę rozwiązał, zamiast rozrywać.

Wstążeczka była zielona. A kiedy Rukia chichotała nad identycznymi króliczkami od obu „swoich chłopców", kapitan Kuchiki z grymasem dezaprobaty odebrał porucznikowi wstążeczkę. Po czym, przytrzymawszy ją dobitnie w palcach, zawiązał porucznikowi na włosach.

Warto było się starać.

Dalsi krewni z klanu gapili się jak ropuchy z kątów pokoju i mamrotali do siebie rzeczy, których nie warto było słuchać. Gulasz okazał się tak wykwintny, że więcej w nim było estetyki niż smaku. Stół był kruchy i niewygodny, a ściany zimne.

Nadal warto było się starać.

Odprowadzając porucznika do domu po północy, Kuchiki-taichou nie przemówił ludzkim głosem. Ale nawet Renji miał dość aktów odwagi na jeden wieczór. Skłonił się prawidłowo na pożegnanie, odszedł grzecznie.

Zatrzymał wstążeczkę.

Nie dorobił się porannego kaca, więc mógł szybko zastąpić na warcie porucznika Hisagiego, zanim którykolwiek z kapitanów się zorientował, że nadzieja Oddziału Dziewiątego upiła się na służbie w trzy dupy menosów z byłym Espadą. Wcisnął obu na przechowanie Kirze do zapasowego gabinetu i wrócił na posterunek, wdychając spokojne powietrze Bożego Narodzenia w zupełnie niechrześcijańskich zaświatach.

Normalnie obłęd w ciapki.

koniec


	2. Chapter 2

Sentymentalno-humorystyczne konkluzje 'Kwestii tchórzenia'. Świat po Bożym Narodzeniu. Bagatelka dla zmniejszenia napięcia. Niepoważne.

*#*

- Czyżbyś wpadł na drzwi, chłopcze? Powinieneś bardziej uważać.

- A, nie. Ta śliwa to... Siostra mnie zbiła.

- Widocznie nie umiesz się obchodzić ze swoimi siostrami. Oczywiście.

- No jasne, ty się ze swoją znacznie lepiej obchodzisz!

- Ja dostałem na Gwiazdkę pluszową małpkę. Ty – dostałeś w oko. Czyż moja wyższość nad twoją nędzną osobą nie jest zupełnie oczywista?

- Ta, ta, ta. Szlag, jeszcze mnie piecze.

- Czymże jej się naraziłeś?

- A, to takie... Tata nie chciał sobie mną brudzić rąk, więc go zastąpiła.

- Fascynujące. I przyszedłeś mi o tym opowiedzieć?

- Nie, ja... Emmm... Pomyślałem sobie... Jezu, ja nie umiem z tobą rozmawiać, Byakuya.

- Pozwól, że udzielę ci wskazówek, chłopcze. Na początek, zacznij od zarzucenia tego bezczelnego nawyku, który każe ci zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

- Odwal się!

- Przyszedłeś mi TO powiedzieć?

- Nie, ja... No... Posłuchaj mnie spokojnie, dobrze? Pomyślałem sobie... Ty przynajmniej nie rozgadasz tego po całym Seireitei. Gdybym zapytał chłopaków z Jedenastego, rozeszło by się w pięć minut i wszystkie Oddziały by padły ze śmiechu.

- Kusząca perspektywa, aczkolwiek niepożądana dla sprawnego funkcjonowania Gotei. Czego ty chcesz, Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Zgubiłem Hollowa.

- Zaniedbujesz swoje obowiązki. Znowu.

- Znaczy, no, tak naprawdę, to zgubiłem Arrankara.

- Wprawiasz mnie w zdumienie, chłopcze. Nawet dziecko z Rukongai nie przegapiłoby Arrankara, a ty zdołałeś jednego zagubić?

- To był Espada!

- I cóż?

- No, poszedł sobie i nie wiem gdzie.

- Ach.

- No, i właśnie chciałem zapytać, czy go gdzieś tutaj nie było.

- W moim gabinecie? Ostatni raz w poprzedni czwartek.

- Grimmjow tu był?

- Nie obrażaj mnie, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nie sprowadzam kotów do swoich kwater.

- Co ty masz z kotami?

- Co ty masz z szukaniem Espady w moim gabinecie? Twoje poczynania wprawiają mnie w niesmak, chłopcze. Godny tego tytułu Shinigami nie szuka Hollowów wypytując o nie sąsiadów.

- Byakuya!

- Nie chcę nawet na ciebie patrzeć, Kurosaki Ichigo. Twoje istnienie mnie mierzi. Powiem ci, a potem idź precz. Ulquiorra-san bawił u mnie na herbacie, pożegnał się i wrócił do domu. To dobrze wychowany Arrankar, w odróżnieniu od ciebie.

- On mnie nie obchodzi! Mój Arrankar mnie obchodzi!

- Jeśli cię obchodzi, to dlaczego go zgubiłeś?

- Bo byłem idiotą!

- Nadal jesteś idiotą, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Do cholery, Byakuya, muszę znaleźć Grimmjowa!

- U mnie?

- Gdziekolwiek!

- Tu go nie ma.

- Szlag!

- Wyjdź, Kurosaki Ichigo, i nie wracaj, póki nie nauczysz się przynajmniej odrobiny manier, tak dla zachowania pozorów posiadania intelektu.

- Nie chcę posiadać intelektu, chcę posiadać mojego Espadę!

- Trzeba go było przywiązać.

- Wyobraź sobie, że niektórzy nie reagują najlepiej na przywiązywanie!

- Widocznie nie próbowałeś wstążeczki we właściwym kolorze.

- ...

- Wyjdź. Idź precz. Przeproś swoją rodzinę.

- Taaa...

- Z uwagi na mój szacunek dla honoru Espady, zastanowię się, co powinienem uczynić w tej sprawie.

- Byakuya!

- I może cię powiadomię o swojej decyzji.

- Nie chcę, żebyś podejmował decyzje, tylko działania!

- A ja chcę, żebyś wyszedł. A ponieważ to mój gabinet, wypada, żebyś to ty uczynił to, czego ja chcę. Zadziw mnie i zrób to, co wypada.

- A żeby cię. Masz to w nosie, prawda? Nic cię to nie obchodzi!

- Gdyby ciebie obchodził twój Arrankar, nie gubiłbyś go.

- Obchodzi mnie!

- Więc idź do domu i zapal w oknie świecę, nadstaw siostrze drugi policzek i czekaj na zmiłowanie losu.

- Taa, jasne, drugi policzek. Czy kiedykolwiek nadstawiłeś Rukii drugi policzek?

- Nadstawiłem żebra, chłopcze.

- I to niby ma wystarczyć?

- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Ty zacznij od zamknięcia za sobą drzwi od mojego gabinetu.

- Ale nie powiesz nikomu?

- Nie obrażaj mnie, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nie konwersuję ze znajomymi na tak prymitywne tematy. A poza tym – nie obchodzisz mnie.

- Ha. Wiedziałem...

- Więc dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

- Bo ja już nie wiem, co robić.

- Wyjdź.

- Wesołych Świąt, Kuchiki-sama.

- Twój język, chłopcze, obraża mnie niezależnie od treści.

- Pozdrów Rukię, Byakuya. Pa.

*#*

- Abarai.

- Tak, kapitanie?

- Nie musiałeś podsłuchiwać.

- Eeem... Ja...

- Mogłeś wejść i usiąść z nami. Mój gabinet jest twoim gabinetem.

- Tak jest, kapitanie!

- Jest Boże Narodzenie.

- Tak jest, kapitanie!

- Wypełnisz misję dobroczynną.

- Eeeem...?

- Udasz się w moim imieniu do Oddziału Czwartego i poprosisz o wywar na migrenę spowodowaną niewłaściwym dawkowaniem napojów energetyzujących.

- Znaczy, w sensie... Aaa, ten wywar...?

- Kiedy go już będziesz miał, zanieś go jakiejś cierpiącej duszy i ulżyj jej w cierpieniach.

- I...?

- Ja zaręczyłem, że nic nie rozpowiem. Ty niczego nie zaręczałeś. Powiedz mu, żeby prędko zebrał w sobie miłosierdzie, bo jeśli Kurosaki Ichigo będzie mnie tak nadal nachodził, skończę z nim definitywnie.

- Tak jest, kapitanie!

- Abarai?

- Tak?

- Wstążeczka ci się przekrzywiła.

- Aaa... Czy... Zechciałby pan...

- O, proszę.

- Dziękuję, panie kapitanie!

- Wesołych Świąt, Abarai.

koniec


End file.
